


Baby, I Can Spit This Game All Day (Joshler)

by frnkieroo



Series: Joshler Oneshots [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short n sweet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieroo/pseuds/frnkieroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The neighbor from across Tyler's hall doesn't know what a decent volume for his music at 1 am is, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Can Spit This Game All Day (Joshler)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "youre a complete stranger and i started yelling at u cuz ur music was too damn loud at 1 am and we carried on an aggressive conversation for a long time before i realized u were literally just regurgitating the front bottom’s song lyrics to me fuck you"

1:28 am, and Tyler was still awake. Why, you might ask?

Maybe it was the coffee he had around 6, but his body usually took caffeine at late hours pretty well. Maybe his room was just too cold, but he was fine with freezing temperatures.

Maybe it was the asshole across the hall blasting music at this insane hour.

Yeah, that was probably it.

He shoved his head into his pillow, folding it over his ear in an attempt to block out the noise. This happened multiple times a week, and if he were to say it wasn't affecting him he'd be lying. His whole sleeping schedule seemed to be fucked up by the careless neighbor that Tyler had the ultimate displeasure of being in the same apartment complex as.

1:45 am, and the music was still going at the same volume one would have for the middle of the day, home alone. But this situation was completely different and Tyler found himself rolling out of bed and flipping his lights on, throwing on the closest shirt to him and patting his cheeks to wake himself up. The only motivation that kept him going right up to the asshole's front door was the thought of sweet, priceless sleep. He pounded his fist on the door, making sure he would be heard the first time over the music.

After a minute the volume of the music went down, and Tyler sighed in relief. The door swung open and Tyler was face to face with a smiley red headed (and very pretty) man. Just his luck. "Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Ah, yeah, could you tell me what made you believe that playing music this early is okay?"

The man sighed, leaning somewhat dramatically against the doorway. "I swear to God the devil made me do it."

"Wh..." He stared at the smug-face guy, making a slight sound of confusion. He continued. "This happens every fucking week, and I'm just here to inform you that it's going to stop." 

"It's a shame the bad habits are the hardest ones to break," The guy shrugged, pushing Tyler's combination of fatigued anger and confusion even further. After a moment of silence from Tyler the man continued. "Our love's a dangerous, dangerous game. One that I am definitely losing, cannot walk away." His voice was transitioning from normal talking to singing, and Tyler groaned in realization.

"The Front Bottoms? Seriously?"

Yet the man was singing over Tyler's complaints now. "And there is someone out there just like me probably keeping to themselves." The guy was now twirling around the small space of the doorway and Tyler was on the border between still annoyed and slightly amused. "Sing with me," the guy whispered, and why Tyler was now complying to an absolute madman's commands at almost 2 am, he couldn't tell you. But here he was. "I know CPR, I know mouth-to-mouth," the man sang, stepping towards Tyler and glancing down at his lips at 'mouth-to-mouth'. Tyler noticed.

"When your legs give in and your lungs give out," Tyler sang quietly, an odd feeling forming at the bottom of his stomach. He kind of liked it.

"I will blow air into your open mouth. Baby, I can spit this game all day." The guy was now very close to Tyler, and he thought his lungs might burst because holy shit this stranger was beautiful. He hadn't an ounce of anger in him anymore.

"Okay, fine, I'll let you keep your music up without any problems from the landlord on one condition." Tyler could feel heat rushing all over his body and was going to stupidly act upon it like some desperate hormonal teenager. "You let me come in and enjoy the music with you."

And that's how Tyler found himself straddling some guy he had just met (Josh, he learned his name was), pressing slow kisses along his jawline and down his neck, ringing out a moan from the red haired man. The music was back up and no one else in the apartment complex cared enough to complain, so the two kissed and pulled and bit and moaned until light was leaking through the window.

 

"Well I should've played my music more often if I knew it would turn into this," Josh laughed as the two laid on his couch together at 5 am, now listening to Brand New and lazily drumming out a beat on Tyler's thigh, pressing kisses to his neck every now and then.

"Shut up, I've been losing sleep," Tyler said, a hint of playfulness now showing.

"Over me? I'm touched."

"Uh-huh, think what you want," Tyler said, stretching his arms over his head and pushed himself off the couch, much to Josh's groans of protest. "I've gotta go home. I've got places to be in a couple hours, and if I fall asleep at my sisters wedding reception it'll be on you."

"Mhm," Josh was now laid out on his couch, staring at Tyler. "Come back later, I've gotta show you some more of my favorites."

And oh, did he come back.

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this in the middle of class, knowledge is power friends  
> tbh I know this is super short n dumb but if u got this far thanks for readin


End file.
